


Red

by ani_mage



Series: Red [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Lipstick, Nonbinary Character, brunch at the Burrow, genderqueer Draco, nonbinary Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets dressed for brunch at the Burrow. Harry (and his pants) object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Harry dropped his towel on the floor, and then grabbed the shirt Draco had laid out for him. 

“Babe, can you do something about my hair?” Harry said.

And that was when he noticed Draco sitting at the vanity. Wearing a skin-tight red dress, and applying a new stick of cherry red lipstick.

“Oh, hell no. You are not wearing that to brunch at the Burrow.”

Draco pouted their lips. _Oh, Gods._ Harry felt his cock start to stiffen.

“It’s your birthday. I want to look nice.”

“Well, then as your present to me, please wear your pink sundress. And for the love of Merlin, take off that lipstick.”

Draco thrust out their bottom lip a little farther.

“Stop that fucking pouting, unless you want to get undressed for an entirely different reason.”

Draco spread their legs, rubbed their hand over their crotch.

“I’m not opposed.”

“No, stop, just stop. We’re already late. I’m going to take another shower. If you decide not to change, be prepared to shoot cooling charms at my cock for the rest of the day.”

“Anything for you, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! <3
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](www.ani-mage.tumblr.com)!


End file.
